Defectos
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: Piko llega a la conclusión de que; Miki tiene más defectos que cualidades. PikoxMiki, fail summary.


Hola, un pequeño One-shot echo en la mañana, es un fic mañanero XD decidí hacerlo porque !ES IMPOSIBLE QUE NO HAYA PRÁCTICAMENTE NADA DE ESTA PRECIOSA PAREJA¡ en fin, quise poner mi granito de arena, espero y les guste.

Y no se porque pero pienso que Piko es un poco cascarrabias y muy serio, no se porque(?)

Las cursivas son pensamientos de Piko.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no es mio!

**Pareja:** PikoxMiki, insinuación de LenxRin.

**Advertencias:** Nopiti nop

* * *

Piko se hallaba recostado debajo de uno de los arboles del jardín de la casa Vocaloid, semi dormido, contemplando el cielo y sintiendo el viento cálido de la tarde.

-Ah, que tranquilidad-Murmuro viendo pasar las nubes, inconscientemente pensando en que forma tenían, y casi golpeándose al darse cuenta.

_Fijarse en la forma de las nubes es más cosa de Miki que mía..._

Miro a todos lados, sin encontrar rastros de su pelirroja amiga, recordando que no estaba con él porque tenia que grabar una canción.

_Cierto, tiene trabajo, con razón todo esta tan tranquilo. Una vez a las quinientas que no este por ahí rondandome no esta mal. Digo, pese a que tiene más amigos aparte de mi, casi siempre esta pegada a mi, en serio... Ahora que lo pienso bien, y tengo la tranquilidad de poder hacerlo sin ser interrumpido..._

Miro de nuevo a todos lados, por si no estaba Miki por ahí y lo interrumpía, pero no estaba. Cerro los ojos suspirando.

_... Bien, no esta, en fin, a lo que iba, Miki tiene más defectos que nada, es más, juraría que si busco la palabra en un diccionario aparecerá una foto de ella al lado... no es que la odie ni que me caiga mal, todo lo contrario, pero es algo en lo que no puedo evitar fijarme, en especial si son tantos defectos;_

_Es extremadamente pegajosa: desde que la conocí, siempre esta conmigo, aunque tenga más amigos, siempre esta conmigo, como si estuviese pegada, es raro que me deje solo aunque sea por un segundo, ni que fuese su novio... bueno, no me molestaría- ¡más bien, no me molesta tanto este defecto! Digo, de no ser por ella estaría más bien solo, tengo más amigos; Rin, Len e Iroha pero;_

_Rin y Len no pueden estar más de 5 segundos separados o sin toquetearse como si fuesen novios, es horrible, e Iroha no puede evitar distraerse de la conversación al ver un gato. Dios, tengo un juicio horrible para elegir amigos._

_También es extremadamente llorona: si algo odio es la gente llorona, (y también la gente habladora) y a Miki nadie le gana en ser llorona, llora por absolutamente TODO: por que llueve y quería salir, porque la comida esta muy caliente y se quemo la lengua, porque se callo y raspo la rodilla, porque le grite sin querer, porque Rin la golpeo, porque apenas tiene canciones, porque Yuki le dijo infantil, porque no quedan cerezas, porque alguien la insulto, porque la película que vio era triste, porque soy asocial, y un largo etcétera sin fin de cosas tontas por las que llora._

_Ya lo dije arriba, odio la gente habladora, y Miki es MUY habladora: siempre hay un tema de conversación que puede extender por más de una hora, habla de todo, por todos y así, nunca se cansa de hablar, jamás, y obviamente le dije una vez que es habladora y obviamente lloro y lloro. Parece que si dejara de hablar se muere._

_Es infantil: parece una niña de 9 años, no, eso seria un insulto a Yuki y ella ni nadie merece ser comparada con Miki, tal vez Kaito si. Volviendo a que es infantil; es llorona, ya lo dije, siempre quiere jugar, habla como niña pequeña (aunque no se si eso es infantil), escribe mal y con fallas (tampoco se si eso cuenta), si no tiene su peluche favorito de un panda que le regale no PUEDE dormir, verídico, también... para que sigo, así jamas terminaré._

_Es muy alta... bueno, eso es un defecto para mi, ¿¡Cómo puede ser más alta que yo!? Agh._

_Es bruta, no de ser tonta, no tanto, es bruta de bruta: no sabe controlar esa fuerza bestial que tiene, sin querer podría matar a alguien (y luego lloraría), una vez incluso por accidente le rompió una pierna a Gumi, dios, y más de una vez me ah hecho comer tierra, sin querer obviamente._

_Es muy sensible: todo se lo toma muy a pecho, tan así que si le dicen que la odian llora, si dicen un "chiste" se ríe como loca, una vez Rin le coso el pecho (yoniquierosaberporquehizoesomegenerountrauma) y Miki pensó que la quería violar, y así, incluso cuando le dije que la quería (¡como amigo obviamente), pensó que estaba enamorado de ella, no es como si no, bueno... ¡agh!_

_Es despistada a más no poder: de no ser por mi ya estaría muerta, si es que un Vocaloid puede morir, claro, es más, siempre que sale, Kiyoteru le dice que se cuide, no se valla con extraños, y esas cosas que les dice a los niños pequeños, si incluso una vez casi la atropellan ¡me pone de los nervios!_

_Es demasiado literal: ¡es como un perrito" si le dices "da la mano" la da, si le dices "ríe" se ríe, si le dices "no hagas eso" no lo hace, si le dices "vete de aquí y no vuelvas" lo hace, si le dices "no me abraces"... bueno, eso lo ignora, en especial si se lo digo yo._

_Es demasiado cariñosa: no se si es bueno o malo, pero siempre anda dando abrazos y besos a la gente, demostrándoles cariño y todo eso, en especial conmigo... no me molesta tanto dentro de todo, hum, tal vez no sea tan malo dentro de todo._

_Y creo que esos serian sus defectos más notorios, creo... y cualidades, mmm, la verdad, no tiene muchas que digamos;_

_Tiene un voz muy linda: me encanta escucharla cantar, y que se joda el que diga lo contrario._

_Es muy buena persona: siempre se preocupa por todos, aunque la traten mal... eso si, uno se sienta mal de ser así, a mi me ah pasado por lo menos. Además, incluso si a ella le hace daño, igual ayuda, siempre se anda preocupando por los demás._

_Mm, ya no se me ocurren más cualidades, tal vez que es buena cocinando, hace postres deliciosos, también que sus mejillas son suaves, es cariñosa, cuando no se sobrepasa._

_Ah, después de todo esta llena de defectos, pero aun así yo-_

Sintió un gran peso caer le encima, sorprendiéndolo, y haciéndole sentir que le rompieron todo su interior, además de dejarlo sin aire y sacarlo de sus ensoñaciones.

-¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea Miki!-Grito casi al instante, sabia que la única persona en ese casa que se le tiraría de esa forma tan brusca era Miki.

-¡Piko! Te echaba de menos-Dijo riéndose, Piko solo resoplo, con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-Como di- ¡auch! Miki le dio un golpecitó en la cabeza (golpesote más bien) por haber dicho una grosería.

-¡Ya para con eso!

-Waa, no te enojes-Empezó a lloriquear la pelirroja.

El peli-plateado suspiro y acaricio la cabeza de Miki, para que dejara de llorar.

-Vale, perdón, ya no diré groserías ni te gritaré, y ya deja de llorar.

La pelirroja se seco las lágrimas y sonrió ampliamente.

-Podrías quitarte-Ordeno, sintiendo que se moriría por falta de aire.

Miki se quito de inmediato, no queriendo que el más bajo se enojara, Piko se levanto, sacudiéndose la tierra de la ropa, refunfuñando al ser jalado por Miki, que ya se había puesto a hablar, simplemente suspiro, resignándose, mientras esbozaba una leve sonrisa.

_... Y aun así yo la quiero, llena de sus innumerables defectos._

* * *

Si les gusto dejen un review que no les cuesta nada!

Byee!


End file.
